


KinkBingo December 2013

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgy, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink<br/>KinkBingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: hair pulling, laughter, role play, drugged or drunk, medal

**Yank**  
The first time Zak pulled Kara’s hair, it was totally by accident. He was frakking her hard from behind, and his watchband caught in her hair, pulling her head sharply back toward him. Kara’s uninhibited moan and her body gripping his in climax was a total surprise, but one he made note of. No matter how bad his fights got with Kara after that, if he could get close enough to tangle his fist in her hair and yank, she was putty in his hands.

 **Window**  
Panting giggles rang through the open window. “Zak!” then “Oh, gods.” then “Please, Zak, please!” She knew she should keep walking, but the low rumble of the man’s voice and the rise and fall of the woman’s were too intriguing. She heard a sharp slap and a drawn-out “Zaaaaaak, oh gods, don’t stop,” and then two voices mingling in reverent counterpoint to each other, his finally clear enough to understand. “Gods, Kara. I love you.”

She didn’t know Zak and Kara, but when her husband came home that night, the urge to fight was overpowered by the memory of the sounds of their lovemaking, and she silently thanked them as she kissed him breathless.

 **Knees**  
The door to her office was locked, Kara on her knees in a plaid schoolgirl jumper. 

“Miss Thrace, you do understand that you’re failing this class?”

“I can’t fail, Professor Adama. I just can’t! There must be something I can do to raise my grade.” She pouted up at him, eyelashes fluttering as she hesitantly put a hand on his knee.

“Perhaps there is something, Miss Thrace.” He brought her hand to his zipper.

Her hand was trembling as she pulled his cock from his slacks. ‘Like this?” She grasped him in her fist and licked at the head delicately. “I’ve never done this before. Am I doing it right?”

He pushed her head down, forcing his cock deeper down her throat. “You’re doing just fine, Miss Thrace. I may be able to help you after all.”

 **Ride**  
It wasn’t the first time someone had showed up at her door with pizza and fire whiskey, but it was the first time that someone had been a student. She’d laughed at his attempts to seduce her and it had only encouraged him; still she’d been determined to keep their tutoring session strictly professional. The only reason she could give herself why she was riding Zak Adama on the floor at the top of her stairs, listening to him shouting her name, was that between them, they’d drunk that entire bottle.

 **Liar**  
Zak was driving into her with his tongue, his thumb and forefinger rubbing incessantly at her clit, and Kara was about to lose control completely. _Last time I’m totally honest with a guy._ She’d made the mistake of telling him on their third date that she’d never come from someone going down on her. Now he was determined to make a liar out of her. His tongue dug deeper, his finger flicked faster, and her vision went white around the edges. When she opened her eyes, Zak was right there, smug in his success. 

“What, Adama? You want a medal?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: rack time, hangar deck, first date, threesome, frak!space

**Rack Time**  
“I’m gonna get some rack time.”

Lee didn’t even look up when Kara left the rec room, but a hand later, he threw his cards down and left, too. He stripped down to his underwear and climbed into his rack. 

“Took you long enough,” she said as she drew him down.

He let himself relax into her, knowing she could take his weight. He wasted no time with preliminaries: ‘rack time’ was her code for ‘I’m hot and wet and ready for action RFN.’ He pushed his briefs down and closed his eyes as he sank his cock into her, both of them groaning quietly in relief.

“Hard and fast, Lee,” she said, so he dug his hands under her shoulders and went hard and deep and without mercy until her eyes rolled back and she was biting her lip to keep from crying out into the bunkroom. He barely held on until she opened her eyes again, then frakked her hard and fast the few more strokes it took for him to come, his mouth fused to hers to quiet his moan.

**Supplicant**  
It was dark on the hangar deck; they were in that sweet spot in the middle of the night when there were no deckhands on duty. He’d chased her from the shower to her locker and across the ship. She finally let him catch her on the far side of the parked Vipers. She stopped next to the plane, stripped off everything and leaned against the wing arrogantly.

He stripped down himself and approached, going in to kiss her. She shook her head, putting her hand on his shoulder and pushing him down. He pulled first one knee, then the other, over his shoulders and she laid back on the wing, an offering to the gods of flight. As he suckled on her clit and tongue-frakked her, he watched the hair on her belly stand on end as she began to quiver around him. Her fists banged down on the metal wing as she climaxed, mouth open, but no sound emerging. 

He let her legs relax around him; then and only then did she let him kiss her.

**First Date**  
When he woke up, Kara was in his bunk and her fist was down his briefs and around his cock, leisurely caressing him to hardness. He put his hand over hers, showing her the grip and rhythm he liked. He quipped, “I’ve never had a girl’s hand down my pants on the first date before.”

She shook her head against his back, her strokes getting faster, and said, “‘Shut up and come for me, Lee.” She kept pulling at his cock, and just as he began pulsing in her hand, she added, “It’s not a first date until I’ve frakked you senseless.”

**Threesome**  
The first time they frakked, they were both crying silently. The next time, Kara stopped him when he crawled naked into her bed. “Lee? Tonight, can it just be us?” He’d had no idea that’s what he wanted, but somehow it was so much more when he knew it was his tongue she felt on her breasts, his mouth kissing her, his body inside hers, and his name she cried out when his hands brought her to climax.

**Vanity**  
He kisses her feverishly as he strips her flight suit down to her waist. “You know someone’s watching, right?” he whispers.

Her mouth curves against his. “Isn’t that why you pick this spot, Lee? So people can watch Apollo frak Starbuck?”

He goes to his knees to pull her suit the rest of the way off, then stands again, his fingers already covered in her wetness. He shakes his head. “I pick this spot because I like knowing people are checking out my ass.”

Her giggles turn breathless, become moans as his fingers find her G spot and rub relentlessly in concert with his thumb on her clit. When she catches her breath, she says, “All this time, Lee, and I had no idea you were so vain.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: porn, teasing, rivalry, dildo, knife

**Better Than Porn**  
“What are we doing here?”  
  
Kara pulled her just a little farther, then positioned her in front. “See?”  
  
She watched as the group separated into pairs. They were kissing, biting, frakking, licking in all kinds of combinations, and all the while, Kara’s fingers were delving into her sweats, rubbing her through her panties. She gave in and closed her eyes, leaning back into Kara as Kara pushed under her panties and finger-frakked her to a quiet orgasm. She sighed as her breathing returned to normal, and felt Kara smile against her cheek.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you? Better than porn.”  
  
“Perhaps. Except that with porn, I don’t have to worry about seeing someone bent over the console in CIC and having a sudden flash of them frakking someone up the ass the way they are now.”  
  
Kara snickered. “You may have a point.”  
  
“I think it’s time to retire to my quarters so I can return the favor, Captain.” She watched something flash in Kara’s eyes. “Today we’ll go back to my quarters. Next time, we’ll be prepared, and I’ll frak you from behind while you watch.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
 **Slip of the Tongue**  
“You asked to see me, Major?”  
  
“Shut the hatch, Captain.”  
  
Kara shut the hatch, dogging it for good measure, and stepped to the desk. “Sir?”  
  
She pointed at the floor between her legs. “On your knees, Captain.” When Kara was down, she said, “All day long, you have been teasing me. You know that tongue belongs only to me, and yet you insisted on licking your lips or biting your tongue while tending to your duties. Now, you’re going to put that tongue to better use.” She stood and removed her uniform pants and panties. “I have meetings to attend to. I’ll let you know when you’ve made sufficient reparation for your transgression.”  
  
Kara got under the desk, licking and biting every inch of her calves and thighs she could reach before applying herself in earnest to her pussy. She was gratified to hear a low moan between the first and second meeting - it was a little trick she’d learned her partner especially appreciated. After the second meeting, Kara pulled her closer and closer to the edge of the chair, until she could reach her tongue deep enough to make her come.  
  
She recovered quickly, pushing the chair away from her desk. “You may go, Captain.”  
  
“Sir.” She tried to hid the wince as she stood.  
  
“Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll make it up to your knee later.”  
  
 **Rivalry**  
It’s not so much rivalry as competition: who can make whom come fastest, best three out of five. Kara’s lover knows that she gets off on knowing people can hear her screaming when she comes, especially if one of the people passing happens to be Commander Adama.  
  
So she applies herself to Kara’s body today, seeking out all her weak spots and pleasure zones, until Kara is hoarse from shouting and boneless with the aftershocks of her orgasms. Yes, multiple. She wins this round, though from another perspective, Kara does, too, since they were her orgasms.  
  
Later, in CIC, she can’t help the smile that flits across her lips every time she catches Commander Adama looking at her. She knows he’s wondering what she’s got that he doesn’t, and that he’ll never actually ask. She also knows that Kara’s heart belongs to him, but she’s the winner in this particular round, too: Kara’s body belongs to her.  
  
 **Try It, You’ll Like It**  
Kara threw the magazine spread down on the desk. “I wanna try that.”  
  
“Really, Captain? Isn’t that a little...tame for us?”  
  
“Maybe. I’ve never done it with you, though.”  
  
“Fine. Bend over the desk. I’ll dog the hatch.”  
  
“No. Leave it.”  
  
“Captain?”  
  
“Major?”  
  
“Fine.” She walked up behind Kara and unzipped her uniform pants, pulling out the strap-on.  
  
As she sank in, Kara moaned, “Gods, if I’d known you were wearing that all day…”  
  
“You haven’t got permission to speak, Captain.” She frakked Kara harder.  
  
 **Blade**  
She trailed the point of the blade down her lover’s skin, careful not to leave marks others could see. She followed the barely visible red smudge with her tongue, feeling empowered to have Kara willingly submit to her. She stripped Kara slowly, and when she had completely uncovered her, she used her fingers instead of the blade to reaffirm her mastery over this mercurial woman.


End file.
